Talk:Gratz
1 Gratz, not 2 William has spotted--and made a page for--a general at the Day 7 Joint Chiefs meeting who apparently is wearing the Gratz name tag. The guy looks strikingly similar to Carmen Argenziano but it's probably not the same performer. Now when name badges are recycled, we usually make new character pages, but in this case it's obvious that this is the same person. It is not like we're seeing "Gratz" on a truck driver's badge; it's a general at a Joint Chiefs gathering--the highest level meeting in the US--and they even look similar. Does anyone oppose this idea and believe it's supposed to be a different character? 01:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :This is very interesting - might it be the same performer? There are other instances of "roles played by multiple performers" (Angela, Teri, hell even all the stunt doubles of people), so I don't see why this can't be the same - I guess it's pretty unlikely the show producers meant this to be the same person and so cast accordingly, but still that probs shouldn't sway how we handle it--Acer4666 00:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::So what about this guy? The same old dude portrayed another character named Allan. So do you still think Gratz Day 2 and Gratz Day 7 are the same person? --William 04:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: If it is true that the character in File:Gratz_S7.jpg is wearing a name tag that says "Gratz" (which I cannot tell) then it is the same character. His reappearance with the name tag Allen doesn't really change that. 06:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::What I mean is this guy is just a background extra and he wasn't meant to be Carmen A's stunt double or sth. The fact that he looks like Carmen A is probably merely a coincidence and he and Carmen A's Gratz are different characters. If he wear a uniform with the name Vincent or Bowden, will you still consider them as the same character? --William 08:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: I would, definitely, because of the context. It has less to do with the similarity between the men's appearances than the context, as I was outlining in the first post: if a security guard is found wearing "Gratz" name tag, then it is a different man. 14:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::So you are making this point just because they are generals? I still can't agree with you. What about Thuener? What if we never find the name Thuener and we describe the page like "Waltrip was portrayed by two different actors"? --William 15:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Just cos I'm not 100% sure - are the day 2 guy and the day 7 definitely different actors? I'm fairly sure they are. :::If so, then I'd say this is identical to the Waltrip situation - two actors, one of which wears two names, the other of which wears one of those two names. So, the first actor (Karim Prince, or unknown old guy) is given the unique name (Thuener, or Allan), and the second actor (Jade Carter, or Carmen Argenziano) is given the common name (Waltrip, or Gratz). The fact that the first actor is seen with the common name on the uniform is chalked down to a continuity error, to keep disambiguation simpler.--Acer4666 15:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I see what Acer means. So, the guy who apparently wore the Gratz name tag and also the Allen tag is just "Allen". This makes the most sense. 16:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I still don't know why we can't just create a Gratz Day 7 page and then an Allan page? It won't cost much. --William 16:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: This was done already, but it didn't make sense so it was undone. 17:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC)